The Adventures of George
by Tori Rex
Summary: D&D 3.5 Adventure based on a My Character's POV. George is a 15 year old archer, the adventure begins when she meets her long lost brother. Rated M for violence and other possibilities. On Hiatus until I can get the group back together.
1. Prolog

The Adventures of George: Prolog

I never thought that I would want to keep a journal. But I want to be able to look back on my life and remember my adventures. In order to start this journal I have to give a little bit about myself. My name is Lake. Yes, my name is Lake. The name I was supposed to be given was the name of the lake where my father met the Elven Lady. He never mentioned her by name in his journals. I think he did that for two reasons; one because he couldn't spell her name and because if the journals ever be read by someone else, he could pass them off as fanciful fiction based on his adventures.

He went on a grand adventure with her and several other adventurers. The adventurers met by a lake and went on a wondrous journey to save our lands. The mission was a success, but there were things that happened that my father regretted. In his journals I found out when he and the Elven Lady parted she was with child. Not just any child, but my older sibling.

The only reasoning that he gave for the parting was the difficulties between the races. The child would be shunned as a half elf in a human village, but the child would also be looked down upon as a half human child in an Elven village. She wouldn't live with him in a human world, and he wouldn't live her in the Elven world. It was only natural that she kept the child with her. So they said their last goodbyes at the lake where they had met.

It wasn't until after I had found the journals that I understood so much of what he did. He was always insistent that any group of Elves traveling through our little village were to be treated with respect. There was never a true acceptance of the Elven people; it was like the people of our little village tolerated the Elves because my father told them to. My grandmother told me that the villagers were nice because Father would have flipped out and destroyed something. I think he was hoping that if he bridged the gap between the two races he would be able to see the child he longed for, and he would get to see her again.

He didn't rule over the village. The village had a group of elders that made the laws. My father was best described as local law enforcement. He never became a knight a decorated knight. Or at least if he was, he never said anything about it. His job was to protect the village now, not run off and save the world. I remember a man coming to the house and asking him to go on another grand adventure. I remember my father's polite refusal, "I have done my service to this relm and would prefer to train the heros of tomorrow." He was respected and a good man and I loved him dearly.

There were nights that he would walk out to the lake out in the big pasture where he had planted a large oak tree. He had told me that it was so the live stock would have a place to rest in the shade while they were getting some water, but I always knew there was something more. He would walk down to the pasture in the middle of moon lit night and stare at the moon

Towards the end of his life, we found him underneath the oak tree. He had collapsed. I think that night he was saying goodbye to her. That was the last night he went out to the lake. When I first heard about the Elven Lady, I was shocked. Then there was my anger. How could he? How could he betray the memory of my mother? He loved my mother. Didn't he?

More reading revealed that he did love my mother, just not as deeply as the Elven Lady. He had married my mother because it was the right thing to do. My mother had been in love with him before he left on his grand adventure. She waited for him to come back to the village. She waited for him to return to her. I should mention that I found another journal along with the many kept by my father. There was one written by my mother.

In it, she wrote about what most girls write about, love, marriage, and children. At least that was the beginning of the journal. She started the journal just after he left. There was a forward about how she wanted him to come back and feel as if he hadn't missed anything. After he returned from the adventure, she noticed a change in him. He didn't look at her the way he did before he left. He had promised to come back and marry her. When he returned she looked into his eyes and realized that he didn't love her anymore. She knew it, but they had both made a promise. He intended to keep that promise.

They talked about the Elven Lady. My mother knew about the Elven Lady. My father told my mother that no mater what happened he was probably never going to see her again. I don't think he told her about the child. I think he thought it would break my mother's heart. She wrote in her journal that no matter what she would be a good wife to him and give him many sons. He promised that he would always protect her from harm.

About a year after the wedding she found out she was pregnant with me. The journal continues on about how she is going enjoy being a mother. Then my mother talks about feeling very weak. Then there is the last entry, dated the day before I was born. My mother talks about her impending death. The doctors don't know what is wrong with her. The cure potions didn't work and nothing had been able to cure her illness. She knew death was at the end of her bed ready to take her. She thought it only fitting that she was about to give life, that hers be taken from her. Her last words were meant for me.

"My child, as a lay here waiting for your arrival, I know that I must soon depart. I hope you are well. I hope that you live to be a good and kind person. Look after your father. Take care of the land. I am sorry I will not live to see you grow into the person I know you can become. I love you. I will be with you always."

There is a large ink blot and tear stain at the end of the sentence. I was born the next day and my mother died. My grandmother said she died of a broken heart, because she loved my father so much, and she wanted to give him many sons. My mother held me in her arms for a few moments. She kissed me gently then died. Granny said my father didn't even cry. He was very silent for a few days. They made sure I was going to live. Granny brought me to my father, who at first was very scared of me for some reason. Granny seemed to think it was because of me being a girl. He didn't know what to do with me. He named Lake, because he thought that my mother would like it. But it wasn't his only reason.

I grew up not truely understanding the difference between genders. My father treated me like any of the boys he trained. I was expected to lift the flour, shovel the crap, and do the chores around the farm. And that was just the warm up. My days were filled with hard work, blood sweat and lots of tears. I have no doubts in my mind that my father loved me, but there were times when I wondered.

When he thought I was ready, he was going to teach me how to use a sword, but Granny thought it to be undignified for a Lady to use a sword. I remember objecting, because there wasn't anything more effective that a sword. My father and Granny had a very loud argument. Then there was a compromise. I would learn about the bow. Being an archer was something that Lady could learn. As we spent more time together I realized how much he did care about me, but I wasn't the son he wanted.

He may have named me Lake, but he never called me Lake. For as long as I can remember, he called me "George". He told me once it was because he thought it was a good nick name at the time. Everyone on the farm and in training camp called me George, with the exception of Granny. She always called me Lake. She was insistent that I learn the finer points of being a Lady. I hated it. Wearing those yucky dresses and weird shoes. Sewing was about the only thing I picked up.

I learned to modify my clothing to keep the "boy" like appearance. I kept my hair short, stringy, and rather messy. When my body started to look more like a girl, I had to adapt the leather armor I prefered to keep up appearances. I was doing good for the most part. Most of the elders knew I was a girl. I don't think anyone else cared. If someone mistook me for a boy, I didn't correct them, I just went on with my day. It didn't matter to me.

After my father became sick, I stayed home for the most part. I watched mages, wizards, monks, clerics, and medicine woman come and go from his room. They tried remedy after remedy. Nothing cured his illness. The doctors made him as comfortable as possible. On my 15th birthday it was somber due to my father's deteriorating condition. We received visitors at the manor.

A Human named Marious and a Half Elf named Xaedes. They were invited into our home by Ralph, the latest page we kept around just incase father should come around. I was sitting with my father when they came up to the room. Just by looking at Xaedes I knew that he was my father's son. Xaedes was the unborn child he had left behind with his mother 17 years ago. My older brother I had just learned about days before.

At first I didn't know what think. I was reminded of the anger I felt when I first learned of the Elven Lady. If my father didn't love my mother, how could he have possibly loved me? Did he treat me like a boy because he thought in some twisted way that he would make up for lost time with a son he never had a chance to know? All those many questions left unanswered by my father's illness came to the forefront of my mind. There was a swell of emotion. I wanted to scream in his face, cry and tear up the room. I thought the best thing I could do was quietly stomp out of the room.

Ganny always said I had my father's temper. She was amazed that I learned to control the womanly tendencies to over react emotionally. Granny said it must have come from my mother. She was always level headed and calm; although it has been more difficult lately to keep my head. I find myself wanting to lash out at everything. I went to the archery range I had built behind the smoke house to cool off.

An hour so later, Xaedes found me outside relieving my frustration. I was using a goblin dummy as a target and hitting mark after mark. He made an attempt at polite conversation. It was odd watching him stammer to find the words. The only thing he could manage to say was, "So you're my younger brother?"

My first reaction was to correct him, but my anger being as complete as it was, I figured, what the hell. Why tell him that I was his younger sister? Let him know just how much he didn't know. I think there will come a time I will tell him. As far as guys went, he was ok. He was tall, skinny and high cheek bones of the Elf in him. He had my father's blue eyes. It was hard for me to look at him with out crying, but I kept my concentration on the target dummy infront of me.

He also made some interesting remark about preferring the sword. I wasn't really paying attention at that point. I looked up to notice Xaedes had the 2 swords mentioned in Father's journals. Father had given them to the Elven Lady for his son. Needless to say there was a moment of rage and jealousy. I lowered my bow. so not to tempt myself with putting an arrow between his eyes, and looked at him for a moment. Then looking up at his swords I plainly said "Father never got the chance to teach me about the sword. He mentioned that he would teach me when I was old enough and when he had retrieved his swords the special friend he gave them to for safe keeping." I gave him a cold stare. I was still angry at the world.

Marious had a grim look in his eyes when he found us. I knew my Father's suffering was over. He had gone to the great battle in the sky. Once again, I thought about breaking down and crying. I took a deep breath and held back the tears. My heart sank into a pit that I didn't know existed. I was alone except for an older brother I know nothing about.


	2. Ch 1: Birthday Mourning

Chapter 1: Birthday Mourning

"So… You're my little brother?" He asked with a forced smile. How perfect was this? He hadn't noticed anything.

"I guess so." I let another arrow loose into the target. _**THUD**_ Between the eyes of the dummy. Xeades raised a thin eyebrow.

"You are very proficient with a bow. I prefer the sword myself." He sounded rather full of himself. I lowered my bow and stared at him.

"Father never had a chance to teach how to use a sword." I continued my glare. "He told me a story of his favorite bladed weapons and how he had given them to a friend for safe keeping. Apparently, Father wanted to get the swords back from the friend before he taught me." There was more venom in my voice than I had intended, but I got my point across. He knew I was a bit angry.

Marious came around the corner with a sad look on his face and I nearly broke right there. Xeades lowered his head in a silent contemplation. I gripped my bow and looked at my feet. I couldn't be around anyone, I had to get away.

"I need to make arrangements." I remember saying very shakily, then stomping off. The two men watched me walk away. Xeades tried to follow me, but Marious did the smart thing and held him back. As soon as I was out of sight I started to run. I ran to the great oak tree in the pasture near the lake. I don't think I had cried so much in my entire life. I remember sobbing for what seemed like hours. I wanted to cry until my eyes melted out of my sockets. Damn nearly did.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, wide eyed thinking I was going to be discovered, and breathed a sigh of relief. Granny knew my secret already, and hugged me. I continued to sob on her shoulder.

"I knew you would be here child." Her voice comforted me.

"You know me well enough to know where I would go. It was either here, or the training field. I didn't think crying on the training field was the right thing to do." I managed a small smile. "You spill blood on a field of battle, not tears." It was something that I remember my father telling me over and over again. I got up and wiped my tear stained face. Granny looked at me with a worried face. "Marious intends to ask you to go with them."

"And you think I should stay here?" I was in no mood for one of her arguments.

"You will do as you as you please as you always do." Was all she had to say. I didn't know if I wanted to go on this journey. I contemplated the alternatives as I walked back to the house. If I stayed, Granny would bully me into some marriage with the Mayor's son. If I went with Marious and my brother, it would be the experience of a life time. If I stayed, I would be safe, happy and fat with children in a matter of years. If I went, I would be returning in a few years fat with riches from the spoils of my adventures.

I got to the house and Ralph was waiting by the back door. "The undertaker wants to know what you want to do."

"Tell him I want a plain coffin and he will be buried by the oak tree out by the lake." I put a hand on Ralph's shoulder. "Are our guests comfortable?"

"I have made room for them in the guest quarters. Lord Marious is in the Library and the half breed is in the stables with his horse." I squeezed the young boy's shoulder pretty hard. I don't know if it was reflexive or protective. "That is MY brother you're talking about." The boy ran from me and I headed into the Library first. I didn't want to face Xeades just yet.

I found Marious looking through the meager collection of books. Most of the books were adventure stories, there were a few cook books, and a monster manual or 2, but nothing important. I think Marious was looking for my Father's journals, I didn't ask and neither did he. I had hid that book in my room under the floor. I hadn't finished reading all of it.

I walked into the Library and Marious turned to address me. "You have my deepest sympathies, George. I am sorry that we came too late." He looked honestly disappointed.

"I am glad that my Father was able to meet Xeades. I know it was something he had been planning for a long time. But things around the village always took precedence. With the town guard finally to a point of defending the village to his satisfaction, Father had been making plans to take me on a trip." I looked at the floor, mostly to hide the fact I was starting to cry again.

"I know this isn't the greatest time for this, but there is a matter of great importance that I want to speak to you about." Marious kept his tone serious.

"If you are talking about a journey of untold riches and danger, I'll go. There isn't any reason for me to stay here. Give me a few days to get everything settled here, and I will go." Marious nodded. I left him in the Library searching for what ever it was he was searching for. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed an apple or two for the horse then grabbed an extra one for myself.

I found Xeades setting up a place for him to sleep next to his horse. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm camping out for the night. Why do you ask?" He looked confused by my question.

"You have a room in the house that you can sleep in, or do I need to kick Ralph for not telling you?" I took a bite of my apple.

"I thought that it would be best if I stayed out of the house."

"Why?" There was a moment of silence. I figured he didn't have an answer. I tossed him an apple. He caught it. I walked over and fed the last apple to his horse.

"You don't have to stay in the stables." I wasn't going to force him in to doing something he didn't want to do. If he wanted to be out in the cold… Who was I to tell him any different.

"I am sorry about your loss. I wish I could have gotten to know him better. How are you getting along?" He said rather flatly.

"Well, let's see… I turned 15. Yeah for me… My father died on my birthday, which happens to be the same day I lost my mother. Must suck to be me on my birthday. I did gain a brother and I agreed to go on an adventure with him and a man I've never met. I think all in all I'm doing pretty good under the circumstances." I took another bite of my apple. He smirked.

"So I'm accepted as your brother?" He sounded like it was the most important thing he was going to hear in his life.

"Xeades, you are the only blood I have left in this world. Plus, I would be dishonoring him if I turned you away."

"So is that a yes?" He looked like I would crush him had I said no.

"Yes dear Brother. Now come in the house before you die or something tries to eat you."

The next few days were uneventful. There was the funeral by the oak tree. Xeades shed a tear; I think he has a softer side than he's showing. Marious said some nice things about Father. Mostly how he was a hero and he would be greatly missed by all that knew him. I said my silent goodbyes over the grave stone and walked away from life at the manor house.

I didn't look back. I couldn't look back as we rode out of the village. I know I will back some day, maybe. I understand something that Father wrote in his journal. This adventure would change everything for me. I would come to know that dragons truly existed, not just read about them in a book. I would see the mountains, not just see them on a map. I was going on an adventure and there wasn't anything that was going to stop me from enjoying every minute of it. I was sure to pack my Father's journal. I had a hunch I was going to need it.


	3. Ch 2: George 3, Xaedes 1

Chapter 2:��� George 3, Xeades 1

I hate camping. Why can't we stay at an Inn, or someplace with running water? But when there isn't an Inn near by, and you are at least 2 days outside of the next village, camping by the road is the only option. We made camp and all was quiet. Nothing spectacular happened.

Xaedes and I had an interesting conversation about his childhood. He talked a lot about his Mother. She seems like a really nice lady. I'm sure he left out things that he didn't think was important. It was more of a one sided conversation, because I wasn't in the most talkative of moods. Besides, I really didn't know what to tell him. I am still trying to process all the information myself. The night was otherwise uneventful. Did I mention that I hate camping?

The next morning, I woke up early. I didn't wake up really I had never fallen asleep. Xaedes and Marious were still sleeping. I ventured out into the forest to find something for breakfast. I perched myself low in a tree, placing some foliage and berries I collected in a clearing below the tree. Rabbits are fluffy and cute and they make an excellent meal. I got the first one fairly easily. It was a bit small, but it would feed me.

I was tracking a second larger rabbit, when I heard a noise from behind me. The noise startled me, the rabbit, and I missed. Well mostly missed. The poor thing was wounded and was hobbling away. I'm fine with killing animals that are cute and fluffy, as long as I don't have to look at them. Xeades picked up the wounded rabbit, and with a quick twist, ended the poor things misery.

"You shouldn't wonder off alone." He said sternly. I jumped out of the tree.

"I'm used to doing things alone so I didn't think about it. And look who's talking… You wondered off by yourself." I crossed my arms, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow. He glared back at me.

"Hmph. I'm the oldest. I should be the one that looks after you now that…"

"What? Now that Father is gone?" I interrupted saying rather harshly with anger in my voice. I felt my blood start to heat up. Xaedes looked visibly wounded by my outburst. I took a deep breath and counted. He was trying to be nice. I had to give the guy credit; he was concerned about me. Screaming at him because I'm pissed at Father about this WHOLE mess wasn't fair to Xaedes. I took another deep breath.

"I appreciate the concern. It's going to take BOTH of us some time to adjust to this sibling thing. Being part of an adventure group comes with the understanding that we HAVE to watch each other's back. I get that part and I'm sorry I wondered off alone. But I don't need you to hold my hand either." I grabbed the smaller rabbit and headed back to the camp. I was angry and then the anger turned to sadness.

I had hurt him a lot more than he let show at the time. I didn't care that he was hurting about Father's death. He was MY Father. He had left ME alone with this brother, the son MY Father had wanted ME to be. I wanted to cry again. But I bottled up all the emotions and thoughts I was having, corked them, and set them on a shelf. It was not the time or the place to let them out. I returned to camp a few minutes later.

Marious was talking with a group of traders that had stopped. They were stopping to make breakfast. Marious came walking up to me with the leader of the caravan.

"GEORGE! Where is Xaedes?" Marious looked momentarily anxious until Xaedes came out of the tree line seconds behind me. "Ah, Xaedes… Good… These fine people have agreed to allow us to travel with them to Castletown. They will feed us and give us first look at their wears in exchange for protection on the road to Castletown." Marious was smiling.

Xaedes just nodded his head and held out the larger rabbit. I held out the small rabbit. "I'm in… Let's eat." I wasn't in a smiling mood. The portly caravan leader motioned for a woman to come over. She took the two rabbits and seemed very excited about them. Xaedes went to help Marious clean up our half of the camp and get the horses fed. I went to help with making breakfast. Xaedes and I didn't talk at all the rest of the morning.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_**Conversation between Marious and Xaedes after George walks off to help with breakfast:**_

M:"What is with you?"

X:"I am trying to connect with my younger brother."

M:"I take it that it isn't going well."

X:"I don't think he like me very much."

M:"By the GODS Xaedes… Did you expect the boy to welcome you with open arms?"

X:"I don't know what I expected."

M:"He walked into the forest alone. You and I both know that isn't a wise thing to do. He doesn't know about the big bad world. He may think he knows, cause he grew up with the stories that your father told him. But the stories aren't reality. That kid is a greenhorn. You aren't any better, but you at least you have a firm grip on what reality is."

X:"I understand what it is to be alone and being alone isn't something you get over in one day."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Breakfast was decent. It was a mishmash of different foods. We packed up and headed out by noon. The trip was going to take a little longer than the 2 days originally anticipated. A slow moving caravan takes a lot of time and a lot of work to keep moving. I didn't know you had to stop every few miles to feed people and water the horses and oxen. But that's what we did. It was still pretty uneventful. The sun went down and we made a camp next to the road.

There was wine, woman, and dancing. I don't dance. I know how, I just don't do it. I stood off to the side of the party. It was actually kind of interesting that I found Xaedes on the other side of the wagon leaning against it looking cool and indifferent.

"Not one for parties either, Brother?" I was trying to be polite.

"I've never been much of a social person." He stood up straight and looked over to me. "I'm sorry about this morning."

I shrugged, "Meh… No big deal. I shouldn't have gone off by my self. I'll just let everyone starve next time and let someone else risk their neck to get breakfast." It was the first time I saw him smile. Ok he didn't smile, his lip curled upwards. The party died down and all was quiet. I was sleeping peacefully in one of the wagons. There was some commotion outside. The sun was barely up over the mountain peaks as I came outside.

Gods I hate goblins. But they make for good target practice. I think I am beginning to believe that a bow is better than a sword. One of the other sentries sounded the alarm. I would say it was a horde of goblins, but it was enough of them to make life a bit of a pain in the ass for a little while.

I took my first two down rather easily. Xaedes had taken out his one when I saw my number three heading for Xaedes with an axe. I let my arrow loose and hit the little bugger in the chest before Xaedes could react. He turned and glared at me. I had the biggest smile on my face and I had to say something to rub it in. "I told you I would watch your back." And I jumped off the wagon.

Things calmed down and the caravan had only lost one ox. The goblins didn't fair so well. There were 6 dead goblins that didn't have a whole lot on them. I earned my first few gold pieces and I was ready to spend them. I felt grimy and gross, but I was excited about my first real fight.

"You did a lot better than I expected." Marious seemed pretty impressed with my performance. "Don't you think Xaedes?"

Xaedes was leaning against the wagons looking indifferent again. That "I'm so cool" look is beginning to get annoying. I think he's mad at me for some reason, and I happy with that thought. He walked past me and mounted his horse.

"We should be leaving." And he said before he rode away in a huff. I tried so desperately to hide my elation. I wanted to die laughing. I thought I had managed pretty well. I turned to Marious. "What's eating him?" He saw the snicker I was trying to hide.

"You saved his ass and he was slightly confused by it. He has this odd idea that he is supposed to be protecting you or die trying. YOU saved his life without skipping a beat. Then you add the fact that you took half of the goblins." Marious snickered. "Xaedes has some weird hero complex. He will throw himself in the face of danger without thinking about it. He isn't used to having someone do that for him. I think it may have been better to let the goblin hit him with the axe." Marious mounted his horse. "There is something you need to know about Xaedes, he grew up alone too. Give him a chance. You two have more in common than a Father. Now come on or we'll get left behind."

I chewed on Marious's words as I mounted my horse. I hadn't thought about how Xaedes was feeling about this sibling thing. I don't think I really cared. We were only another day outside of Castletown and I was going to be glad to sleep in a real bed and take a real bath. I hate camping.


	4. Ch 3: So we walked into a Bar

Chapter 3: So we walked into a Bar…

The caravan made it safely to Castletown. Thank the GODS for that. I don't think I could handle being ignored by Xaedes much longer. Ok… So Marious's little pep talk had an effect on me. I thought about and I came to the conclusion that I liked having a brother, even if he is a jerk. I don't think I am going to tell him the "big" secret yet. It isn't that important anyway.

It took Xaedes until we got to Castletown to finish brooding over the goblins to even look at me. Marious had left us at the stables to get us rooms at the Inn. It wasn't until we were stabling the horses that Xaedes managed to put a sentence together and talk to me.

"Can we talk?" He was hanging his head.

I crossed my arms and leaned up against a wall. "What's on your mind?" He seemed to be searching for words to express what ever it was that he was trying to tell me. Men in general are an enigma to me, but he was more of a puzzle than any man I had met. He was extremely sullen one minute, then more sullen the next. I wanted to cheer him up, but how do you cheer up a guy who likes being depressed. And I thought I was an emotional see saw.

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. I really didn't know how to react. I didn't know what the heck he was apologizing for.

"For what?" I groused at him.

"For being an asshole."

I had to chuckle. "Heh, it's what big brothers are for, I think." I curled my lip in a smirk. "Let's start over." I extended my hand. "Hi, my name is George."

He let out a grunt of laughter and took my hand. "My name is Xaedes."

"Good to meet you Xaedes." I tried not to smile too much; it would ruin my boyish exterior. Marious had walked back into the stables. He saw us being brotherly and had a broad grin across his face.

"Good! You're friends, it's a start." Said the older man. "OUR accommodations are set for the next few days and we have some time to kill before we have to be at the bar down the street to meet our next companion."

"Nifty, can I have the key to my room?" I asked while grabbing my gear. I SOOOO wanted to get out of my leather armor.

"You mean our room." The man eyed me like I was crazy.

"What?" I paled. I needed to bathe, to change my filthy clothes, and to retie the bandages that were holding in my chest. Three days of traveling, hard work and a small battle and the bandages had started to bunch in places that were making life increasingly uncomfortable.

"It's cheaper to bunk in one room. We're all men here." Marious grumbled.

Two thoughts slipped through my mind. The first: Marious was a dirty old man. Then I had to remember that he didn't know the secret I was keeping any more than Xaedes. The second was a simple OH CRAP. The good news is that Xaedes protested before I could.

"What if I should find myself a chamber maid? What then Marious?" My brother the life saver, couldn't have said it better. "Don't you agree, George?' Xaedes gave me a sly nod.

OH CRAP. I paled again, but recovered quickly. "This is my great adventure. I don't think it would be a good idea to get stuck in the same situation as Father." Marious nodded in agreement. It was Xaedes turn to look at me like I was crazy.

"Wise words from someone so young, yet you still want your own room?" Marious eyed me.

DAMN! How in the hell was I going to get myself out of this little spot with out sounding girly. Then it came to me. "I'll pay for my own room." I said.

"Then you can do as you please." Marious grinned. "Meet at the entrance of the Pink Dragon just before sun down." Xaedes and I nodded. Xaedes made a comment about heading to a black smith for something. I didn't really catch what he said. Marious said something about going to the magic shop to look for something special. I grabbed my gear and headed straight for the Inn.

Getting a room was easier than I thought. I got into my room and locked the door behind me. OH MY GODS was it good to get out of the leather armor and the bandages. I was stinky, filthy, and I itched. I tossed off my filthy clothes put them into basket in the corner. It was a nice room. It had a nice sized bed that was comfy, a chair that wasn't so comfy, a large lock box to keep my gear in and it was clean.

Next I was off to the bath house. I was lucky with Maruious's choice of Inns. They had a bath house attached to the Inn that was for guests only. I put on an over large tunic and my spare breeches. I grabbed a large swath of cloth that I supposed was for drying off and my bar of soap. I unlocked my door and peaked out looking both ways down the hallway leading to the bath house. It was clear, so I made a break for it.

I made it to the bath house with out being seen by anyone. Not a maid or house boy in sight for a million miles. There are a few things about pretending to be a man I didn't enjoy. Being dirty and grimy was one of them. I love the water. I swam in the lake near the house on any summer day that time allowed. I loved to take a bath and wash myself clean of the days training. This was no exception. I spent 30 minutes getting all the grime and dirt out of every nook and cranny.

I was still alone when I got out of the water. I dried myself off and redressed in the clothes I had worn to the bath house. I snuck back up to my room, locking the door behind me once again. _Safe, _I thought happily. I started to redress. It was an arduous task I must admit, but it was necessary. Binding my chest always takes more time than it should, but I have to do it once or twice to make sure it isn't too tight, but tight enough to make things look flat.

The leather chest place helps with the illusion, but only so much. I had become a master of binding my chest; however, it had been getting a little more difficult in the last year. I don't think I will be able to even do it much longer. Until I was comfortable in the idea that Xaedes isn't going to treat me like a damsel in distress, it was a pain I was going to endure.

There was a knock at my door just as I was slipping on my chest plate. I responded with a muffled "Hang on a sec." and opened the door a few moments later. I was met with a pair of pretty brown eyes on a girl that looked like she was my age. She smiled shyly at me.

"Do you have any wash, sir?" She blinked at me.

"Oh… uh… Yeah… In the basket over there." I pointed with a shrug and opened the door a little wider for her to come in. She walked in and was obviously trying her best to get me to look at her. I acted disinterested to avoid any problems later. She frowned when she noticed I was still holding the door open. "When will I get that back?" I asked.

"Should be tomorrow morning, sir." The girl said in a huff. I reached in my pocket and handed her a silver piece. Her eyes sparkled. "Just for doing your wash?" her voice had a seductive tone to it. I wanted to giggle hysterically. I was being hit on. I looked at the girl and forced the blush in my cheeks.

"I um… Just for my wash, thank you." I looked down trying to hide my want to burst out laughing. The girl frowned again and sulked out of my room. I closed the door without looking at the girl; then I clasped my hands over my mouth and laughed.

About an hour later I had stopped the hysterical girlish giggles. Every time I thought back to being hit on by the wash maid, I started to smile like a Cheshire cat and giggle madly. The satisfied bounce in my step I didn't notice until I found Xaedes brooding outside the Pink Dragon.

"Did you get laid or something?" He smirked. I stopped in my tracks and washed myself of the giddy euphoria. "NO…" This time I really did blush. He raised an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms defensively. I nodded my head. "I did get hit on by the cute wash maid." I smirked. It worked. Xaedes nodded and seemed satisfied with my answer.

Marious appeared a little while later and we walked into the bar together. It was nice. My father's journals had described most of the bars he was in as dirty places only the seediest of characters dared to tread. This place was immaculate by comparison. The bar maids looked clean and well dressed. The bar keep looked fatherly and had a jolly grin on his face. There was a stage at one end of the building were a troupe of traveling Bards were playing various instruments.

We found an empty table at one side of the bar in line of sight to the door. I was busy looking around in wonder. It was my first experience in a bar. My excitement showed. Xaedes kicked my shin under the table. "Don't make it look so obvious that you've never been in a bar." He grumbled. That protective streak that annoyed me was coming out of him again. I glared back at him.

"That's better. Stay looking like you hate the world and it will keep you out of trouble." Xaedes warned. I wanted to protest, which made me more angry looking. My brother's lip curled in approval. I snarled a curse under my breath. Marious was laughing merrily at both of us. A bar maid came round to the table. Marious ordered us drinks and food.

Then HE walked in the door. It was like my logical brain shut itself off in those few split seconds. I stared at him open mouthed and dumbfounded. I saw him nod to someone inside the bar. Then I watched as he walked right up to the table I was sitting at and address Marious.

OH CRAP…


	5. Ch 4: Secrets Reveled

Chapter 4: Secrets Reveled

The Pink Dragon was no seedy den of ill repute. It was a place were everyday people gathered to eat, drink, and be merry. There was live musical entertainment that went with the dancing girls and places to bet on the games being played all over the tavern. Despite the jolly ambience of the Pink Dragon, it was dimly lit, loud and noisy to keep any activities of ill repute from being noticed. I silently thanked Marious for his choice of a meeting place as I fought back the warm flush of color in my cheeks.

I didn't expect the warm feeling that crept into my whole body at the sight of one man. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and more over, a bit frightening. I had seen guys before. I had trained with them and in my small group of friends back home I was thought of as "one of the guys". But in those few seconds it took for the tall, dark creature to walk across the room, I wanted to do nothing more than swoon like a girl.

The man was tall and lanky like a cat with long black hair, pale creamy skin and the deepest of emerald green eyes. I could have gotten completely lost in them had I stared any longer. I turned my head to look at something else, but caught a glimpse of my brother out of the corner of my eye. Xaedes was staring at the man with intent to kill. Marious had a sly smile on his face and addressed the man. "Dante! It is good to see you again."

"You invited me and I came. What do you want Old Man?" His tone was arrogant and cold, but none the less dreamy to my ears.

"To talk of great adventures." Marious kept his tone jovial. "Please. Sit. Have a drink with us." Xaedes was still staring daggers at Dante. I kept my eyes lowered to the table. I didn't dare look at Dante in the eyes. I might do something stupid, like blush…. Again.

"I suppose I can stay for a few moments." Dante sat to one side of Marious.

"Dante, you already know Xaedes." Marious nodded at Xaedes. The two looked at each other with a murderous gaze. "And over here we have George, Xaedes's younger brother." Marious pointed to me.

The world stopped revolving as I got lost in those damn green eyes again. I felt the warm blood creep back into my cheeks. The noisy room became muffled whispers and time seemed to slow to a crawl. All reason and thought just left me in that moment. I must have been smiling like a complete idiot because when I snapped out of my daze, I heard my high pitched and squeaky voice mutter "Hello."

Xaedes and Marious looked at me suspiciously. I coughed and tried to recover my composure. "The ale is a bit stronger than I expected." I lowered my voice and pushed my mug away.

It seemed to satisfy the suspicions of my brother and our older companion, but there was something that told me I didn't quite convince Dante. If he did suspect anything, he let go of the thought and replaced the suspicion with a sly smirk. He turned his gaze to Xaedes. "I didn't know you had a brother, Xaedes."

Xaedes had kept the murderous stare going for a while now, and he didn't show any signs of looking at Dante any other way. My brother kept his stoic silence.

Dante sighed and shook his head. "Still as talkative as ever I see. Is he as much of a pansy as you are?"

"Actually, he's more of a fop, like you. But I think he has the potential to grow out of it." Xaedes smirked.

Pansy? FOP? ME?! I didn't know who I needed to be angry at first. Any and all amorous feelings for the Pretty Boy were gone. My growing admiration for my brother halted in its tracks.

"I am sitting right here." I snarled. They had insulted me. I hadn't insulted them…Yet. I glared back at Xaedes and ignored Dante.

Marious chuckled. "Well, at least you aren't trying to kill each other."

_That's still on the table as an option_ I thought. I muttered a few choice curses under my breath. I wanted to shout at both of them for being stupid and male and I realized I was having an internal temper tantrum. I took a deep breath and counted. Then I did it again for good measure. I finally started to think clearly. My anger had quelled the female responses to Dante. I latched on to that anger to keep me grounded in reality.

Dante smirked. "Give us some time. I am sure we'll try eventually."

Xaedes nodded in agreement. "We have a truce while we're in public."

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair a little. As far as I was concerned, if those two wanted to kill each other, FINE, less for me to have to do later. The bar maid brought food and more drinks. I distracted myself with eating. I didn't have anything I wanted to say. At least nothing I wanted to say that was polite or something you say at a dinner table.

"Save your petty quarrels for another time." Marious gave the boys a distinctive fatherly glare. "We have more important things to discuss."

Marious launched into his "Great Adventure to Defeat Evil" speech. I had circumvented the speech before by just telling the old man that I would go. I wish I had somehow skipped it this time as well. I continued to eat, but drank very little. It wasn't that the ale was to strong, I just didn't like the taste of it. Towards the end of the speech, Xaedes was staring off into space and Dante was still listening to Marious drone on about fighting evil. Or at least he seemed to be listening.

"All right Old Man, I get the idea." Dante sighed. "I am sure someone of my talents could add to keeping the rest of you alive. Besides, I grow weary of life at court." Dante hung his head for a moment. There was something in his voice that spoke volumes. It was what he didn't say that sparked my curiosity. I kept my eyes on my food and brushed my thoughts aside.

Dante took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I must inform my father, and make a few arrangements." Dante stood to leave.

"Good." Marious beamed. "We will meet tomorrow morning at the Warrior's Guild. There is one more person we need to meet. Then we can be off." The old man stood up and embraced Dante. Dante still looked a little upset, but I doubted it had anything to do with being hugged by Marious. I watched Dante leave the tavern and sighed.

Xaedes was fuming. He didn't say anything until Dante had left the tavern. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to bring the Knight Boy?"

Marious gave Xaedes a wry smile. "Because if I had told you Dante was going to be joining in our adventures I honestly didn't think you would come."

"I would have come anyway. There isn't a doubt about that. If nothing else it would have been to have a chance to beat him senseless. I still owe him a good beating." Xaedes grumbled.

"Knight Boy? What did Dante do to you?" I asked. I don't think I should have, now that I think about it. Xaedes glared at me.

"Dante is the son of Lord Ml'kia. Ml'kia wasn't a lord when your father and I first met him. He was part of the original group. Ml'Kia is now the Lord Regent of this territory and has been since his return eighteen years ago. Dante has his father's arrogance, his mother's pride and a pretty big chip on his shoulder." Marious explained.

"We met when we were young. I didn't like him then, and I still don't like him. He's full of himself and thinks he's the best at everything he does." Xaedes goused.

"Kind of like you?" I snickered. Xaedes looked at me like he was going to kill me.

"Little brother, I am NOTHING like that FOP." Xaedes growled menacingly. His chair flew backwards as he stood and walked towards the dancing girls.

Marious sighed. "You seem to have touched a nerve, once again, George."

"It wasn't ment... I didn't..." I stammered. Then I felt like a complete heel.

"Ah well, I can't expect them to become best friends overnight. Nor can I expect you to understand." Marious shook his head.

"I can't understand if someone doesn't tell me." I looked at Marious in hopes that he would give me some more sage advice and another clue into understand my brother.

Marious sighed. "I doubt Dante or Xaedes will tell you, so I might as well let you in on the reason they seem to hate each other. Xaedes is a half elf, as is Dante. Xaedes's mother, Xilia, is a noble in the Elven court, but not high enough in the ranks to matter. Dante's mother, on the other hand, is related to the high Elven court of this region. When Ml'Kia announced his intention to marry the Lady Ioa, there was no objection from either the human or Elven courts.

"Those boys grew up together, but Dante was never ignored. Xaedes was. Xaedes's mother was resented for loving a human and Xaedes paid the price. Lady Ioa would flaunt her relationship with Ml'Kia at the Elven court and Dante grew up to believe he was better than Xaedes because of it. A few years ago, Xaedes and Dante were training together.

"Things got out of hand. Niether will say who started the fight or what it was about, but it was Xaedes that ended it by turning his back on Dante. Dante tried to strike while Xaedes's back was turned only to be stopped by Ml'Kia. Since then, neither has spoken a word to each other. This evening was their first encounter in years." Marious finished his story by taking a sip of his ale.

And the Gold Medal for tragic childhood goes to Xaedes! I felt like a total idiot for saying what I did. I sighed heavily. I had more reasons to hate Dante. I turned to see Xaedes in the arms a bar maid. Ok, so now wasn't the time to go talk to him and let him know that I cared. He looked like he was getting enough "caring" from someone else. I chuckled. "I guess I can be a little more understanding next time."

"As you should be. Now off to bed with you boy… We have training in the morning." Marious chuckled. I smiled and left the old man sitting at the table.

I walked out of the Pink Dragon and headed for the Inn. I wasn't expecting to be followed, but I felt him behind me. I was about half way to the Inn when I turned to see Dante leaning against a lamp post, staring at me. Them DAMN butterflies in my stomach started to flutter again. His green eyes bore into me and I got stuck looking like an idiot. I closed my eyes and reached for the anger I had let foolishly slip away. It had been the only thing keeping me grounded.

I took a deep breath and counted, focusing on the anger. I opened my eyes stared back at him. "Is there a reason you are following me?"

He started to walk closer. "What I said was true. I didn't know Xaedes had a younger brother."

I crossed my arms defensively. "Well it was a bit of a shock for me too. My father told me the adventure parts of his story, but left the part about having another child a secret until his death a week ago."

"I don't think you understand. I didn't know that Xaedes had a younger brother, because I was introduced to his younger sister." He gave me a mischievous smile. "Isn't that right… Lake?"


	6. Ch 5: Girl Talk

Chapter 5: Girl Talk.

My eyes were as large as dinner plates. There was a mixture of fear and anger coursing through me. This arrogant popping jay could ruin everything. I glared at him. "What is it going to take to keep you quiet?"

"I want what you promised me a long time ago." He walked towards me and stopped inches from me. Dante crossed his arms and looked down at me. The man was at least four or five hands taller than I was.

"What?" I didn't even remember meeting him, how could I possibly remember a promise I made to him?

He chuckled. "You don't remember, do you?" A smirk crossed his face. I kept silent and tried to kick start any remote memory I had. Nothing came to my mind.

"You can't tell Xaedes." I pleaded. "Or Marious." I was frantic.

"Hn… Why not? They deserve to know they have a liar in their midst. It's just as dishonest as having a thief." He kept his arrogant smirk.

"I am NOT stealing anything. I am avoiding complications. Xaedes ASSUMED I was his little brother and I never corrected him." I turned on my heel and started to stomp towards the Inn.

Dante grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What are you thinking girl? You think that this is a game?" His tone showed a bit of concern that confused me. Dante had a look on his face that stirred a memory. It was like a foggy dream that I couldn't see. His eyes made me want to melt into him. I resisted and pushed him away.

"THIS is why!" I shouted. "I know this isn't a game. I understand the serious danger I, no, WE face. The last thing I want is for ANYONE to get hurt or killed because they feel duty bound to protect the little girl. I am PERFECTLY capable of taking care of myself." I was breathing heavily from how angry I was.

Dante seemed angry as well. He let go of my arm. "I will reserve judgment until we train tomorrow. But you WILL allow me to walk you to your Inn… George." He spat the name.

I growled and headed to the Inn, Dante not far behind me. The bastard knew my secret and worse, he knew my NAME. We had met before and I couldn't remember him at all. I'm sure I would have remembered those emerald green eyes that made my stomach flutter and my pulse race. DAMIT ALL!

I started to count again and reminded myself that I hated him. I ignored Dante as I walked into the Inn and up the stairs. I started to unlock my door, but before I actually opened the door I looked up to see him leaning on the wall next to my room. "You walked me to my door. Now. Go. Away."

"No." He was enjoying tormenting me.

"Look, go and tell Xaedes and Marious all you want. Out me as the deceiving female I am. It will only prove how much of a spoiled brat you are." I felt the chill in my own voice. I must have hurt him some way, because he stood up off the wall and turned away from me.

"You really don't remember do you?" Dante sounded like a whipped puppy. I was glad I was seething with anger at that moment or I would have done something girly.

"It must not have been that important." I kept my glare.

Dante sighed sadly. "I guess not." He started to walk back down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Dante turned back up to me. "It was to me." And then he walked away.

I stood at my door and blinked in shock. I was confused. I didn't know what had just happened. There was a jumble of emotions that I wasn't used to. I wasn't sure how to feel or what to feel. It all boiled down to a twisted sense of guilt that was starting to gnaw at me. I tried to shake it off, but it only made me dizzy.

I opened my door and walked inside. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice the human size lump on my bed. I had taken off the leather chest piece and tossed it aside. I sat down on the bed as a wave of exhaustion came over me. I stretched and yawned at the same time right before I was going to fall sideways to hit the fluffy looking pillows.

I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin when the warm hands touched my sides. I was on the other side of the room faster than I thought I could move. There, in my bed was a very naked wash maid looking a little scared herself. My heart was in my throat and I was breathing heavily. I swallowed hard and was about to protest her intrusion, when Dante burst through the door with his sword drawn. Next time I will remember to lock the door.

I took a deep breath. "What are you doing?!"

The wash maid and Dante were trying to answer at the same time. There was something very funny about the situation. Unfortunately, I couldn't see it at that moment. I held up my hand for silence. They both stopped talking, Dante sheathed his sword, and the wash maid adjusted the blanket to cover her breasts.

I really didn't know what to do. I had an urge to throw something at Dante, but there was nothing in reach that I thought was heavy enough to do damage. I massaged the bridge of my nose, sighing deeply. I looked over to the girl in my bed, "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Laura." She said meekly.

I smiled. "Laura, what are you doing? I thought I had said…"

"I know what you said, and I know you were being polite this afternoon." She gave me a sad smile. "I lied to the Inn keeper and told him you had bought my warmth for the night, so I wouldn't have to bed with some smelly patron. You at least bathe, which is more than I can say for some of our other more frequent tenants."

I nodded. It was a fair answer, and I had to make a guess that I would have done the same thing. "I see." I took another deep breath. I was going to face Dante again and I had to steady myself for the task. I turned to him. "And what are You doing?"

"You screamed." Dante said plainly. There was still a touch of hurt in his voice. I started to feel that odd twisting of guilt start to gnaw again.

I turned back to Laura. "You can stay here, but there will be no… None of that." I blushed. "Now, please go put some clothes on." And I pointed to the dressing area. Laura nodded sadly, wrapping the blanket around her and headed for the dressing area. I turned back to Dante. "I screamed, and you thought it necessary to burst into my room and rescue me from a naked wash maid?" I tried not to smile. It didn't work.

Dante perked up a little. He must have thought it was funny too, but he kept silent. Then he did something unexpected, he hugged me. My eyes shot wide open. I didn't know how to react. My father used to hug me like that. There was a difference I couldn't explain. His arms were strong, warm and caring.

Another foggy memory sparked. It was of a time long ago and I could quite reach it. The memory faded before I could latch onto it, like I had buried it so deeply in the recesses of my mind I would never find it again. It was deeply buried so not to cause pain. Dante let go of me and turned to walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

Being confused is confusing at best. Laura's appearance from the dressing area snapped me out of my stupor. She was wearing a long white under dress and she looked like the world had collapsed around her.

"I am sorry that my presence offends you." Laura hung her head and looked away from me.

"You do not offend me. It's just that I gave you the silver piece to avoid this." I gave her a half a smile.

She blinked at me; then she turned an interesting shade of red. "Oh…You don't like woman."

I had to chuckle. "I guess you could say that, but it isn't what you're probably thinking."

Laura tilted her head and looked at me in confusion. I was having a strange battle with in myself. There was already one person that knew my secret; did I really want to risk the second? I needed the companionship of another female. Laura wasn't Granny and I doubt she could give me sage advice on how to handle the emotional turmoil I was dealing with. She could at least understand.

I sat her on the bed and took a seat next to her. "I'm not a man."

She giggled. "Well that's obvious. I was hoping to change that for you."

"I find that flattering, I really do. But I don't think it would work out that way." I blushed. "Because I have the same equipment as you do."

It took the girl a second to understand what I said. Laura's brown eyes went extremely wide with shock. "Oh gods… You're a woman?" She covered her mouth.

"Afraid so." I smiled.

She was still shocked. "You look so convincing."

"Thanks." I sat up a little straighter rather proud of myself.

Laura's shock turned to curiosity. "So why hide it?" It was a valid question, and if I was going to be her friend, I had to tell her.

"It's complicated. Well, not really, but it is part of who I am. I was raised like a boy, around boys, and no one really tried to stop me. My Granny tried, but it caused more problems than it was worth, so she stopped trying when I was about eleven." I shrugged.

We started to talk about the ins and outs of pretending to be a boy. Laura told me how she hated being what she was, but the Inn was cleaner than the brothel and she made a decent living. The crescent moon was slightly past its apex when I started to yawn.

Laura looked over at me. "Why keep it a secret though? I mean, would your brother really treat you any differently?"

"I don't know. I guess that's what scares me so much." I shrugged.

"I'll make you a deal." Laura said with a smile. "I have an idea if you have a few more silver pieces you can spare. Even if you don't, I promise what I heard will never leave this room." She gave me a hopeful and genuine smile.

"I might have a few I can spare. What do you have in mind?" I was a little worried.

"You said you were going to be in Castletown for the next few days. Give being a woman a try for one or two nights. If you like it, I will personally help you pick out proper armor. The leather smith owes me, as does the black smith. I will also stand behind you and help you tell your brother the truth. If you don't like it, I will still keep your secret until my dying day." Laura put her hand over her heart. "I swear."

"This is a bad idea." I was extremely nervous about this idea. "Why be so helpful?"

"Because it means I get a few days off and I get to help a friend." Laura smiled and started to yawn.

"This is a bad idea." I said again.

"Don't worry so much." She looked out the window at the moon. "Oh, it's late. You have to train in the morning. And I have some shopping to do. We should get some sleep."

She was right. It was very late. Laura curled up on one side of the bed, and I curled up on the other. My day was stressful, emotional and I was hoping for a nice dreamless sleep. I wasn't that lucky.


	7. Ch 6: Getting Dirty

Chapter 6: Getting Dirty

I had hoped for a dreamless sleep, but I wasn't so lucky. Dante must have stirred something deep in the bowels of my memory because I couldn't stop hearing his words echo in my dreams.

"I want what you promised me a long time ago," Was all I kept hearing in my head as I tossed and turned my way to sleep. Visions of the oak tree by the lake near the house, a boy with raven black hair and brilliant green eyes haunted my dream. Everything was zooming by so quickly. Then there was a moment when I saw myself as a small girl. I couldn't have been more than five or six hugging the boy near the tree. There was such a sadness surrounding the memory.

I still couldn't see anything clearly. There was a mist that clouded the memories. For that is what I had to be dreaming about were the memories I had forgotten. Then I became the fog floating around the characters in the play set before me. I saw my younger self standing next to my father. I was looking up at him with tears in my eyes, "Why does he have to leave Papa?" my younger self asked.

My father's form was obscured by the fog, but I could feel the sadness and tension that filled the air around him. They were looking at a carriage at the front of the house. The carriage started to roll away. The little girl started to chase after the carriage, my father grabbed on to her, but let go after a few moments of kicking and protesting. I watched as I ran, but then I was the one running after the carriage. The carriage reached the end of the trail leading off the grounds of the house and towards the main road. I saw the raven hair of the boy and those brilliant green eyes look back from the carriage.

I heard the words yell back to me. It was Dante's voice younger and laced with sadness, "Don't forget Lake! You promised!" I dropped to my knees on the spot and started to sob. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I felt lost and alone.

I woke up in a cold sweat and sat up, swinging my feet to the cold floor. I looked over at Laura who was beginning to wake as well. The sun was peaking through the window so I knew it was morning, I just didn't know what time. Hopefully it was still early. I really didn't want anyone beating down my door with Laura still in bed.

I walked into the changing area and washed my face with the cool water in the wash basin. I glanced up into the looking glass and saw the sad little six year old girl staring back at me. I hadn't changed much from when I was six. Sure I was older, taller, and filled out in a few places, but I was still sad, lost, and I felt more alone than ever.

"Are you okay, Lake?" Laura's soft voice brought me back to the present.

"I'll be okay," I lied because I honestly didn't know if I would be.

She smiled sweetly at me. "You need to hurry and get dressed. There are people that are expecting George at the Warriors Guild in a little while." She started to hurriedly get dressed herself. "Would you like me to get some breakfast for you?"

"Laura, I don't expect you to be my servant," I snapped.

"I see you are not a morning person. I will have to remember that," she smiled brightly. "and I know you don't expect me to be your servant. But it is part of what I do. Besides, Mr. George," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "you have bought my services for the next few days if I am not mistaken," she put her hands on her hips.

"Therefore, if I am going to earn my wages by keeping up this silly facade you created for yourself, I am required to get your breakfast and make sure all your needs are taken care of during your stay," she nodded her head and crossed her arms defiantly.

I sighed deeply. "Fine, breakfast would be great, thank you. Nothing to heavy though. Training on an empty stomach is bad. Training on a full stomach is worse."

Laura giggled happily heading for the door. "I will bring you some toasted bread and sausage. Is there anything else you want?"

"Don't go overboard with this, I'm still not sure I like this idea," I growled.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" she frowned.

"It depends on the morning."

Laura shrugged and reached for the door. "I will be back in a few minutes," she opened the door to see a grinning Xaedes about to pound on the door. Laura stood there for a moment not quite sure what to do or say, and not knowing how much was overheard. I will have to give the girl credit for thinking quickly.

"Can I help you sir?" Laura was a little loud about it. I plastered myself to the back wall of the changing area. My armor was in the main room and I couldn't get to it without being seen.

"You must be the wash maid I heard so much about," Xaedes was still grinning. "I thought George had sworn off such… Endeavors."

Laura looked at Xaedes with a mischievous grin. "I persuaded him otherwise," she said in a husky voice. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh hysterically. Laura put a gentle hand on my brother's chest and pushed him out into the hallway shutting the door behind her. I couldn't hear the conversation because I was too busy grabbing my armor and slipping it on. I opened the door and I was again resisting the urge to heartily laugh.

My brother, looked at me, looked back at a blushing Laura, then back at me in a state of utter shock. I didn't know what Laura had lied about, but I figured if I played the part, it may work for the best. I looked at Xaedes with a raised eyebrow. "What? You were having plenty fun with the bar maid when I left last night."

Laura wrapped her arm around my waist and placed her hand on my chest plate. "I will go get your breakfast now," and she placed a quick peck on my cheek. It felt a little strange, but keeping up the illusion had to be maintained. Laura blinked over to Xaedes. "Would you care for anything, Sir?"

Xaedes shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh… No thank you, I have already eaten."

Laura shot a quick wink in my direction and bounded down the stairs. I couldn't help think about this being a BAD idea all over again. I rolled my eyes again and blew out a long breath. "I take it I'm late," I walked back into the room to put on my boots and grab my gear. Xaedes followed.

"Now that I know why you are late, I'm not as angry. What changed your mind?" He asked.

"What does it matter?" I snapped at him, grabbing my boots.

My brother sat in the not so comfy chair. "I guess it doesn't."

"Good," I slipped on my boots. There were a few more moments of silence.

"Are you sure you're going to be up for training after an all nighter?" Xaedes chuckled.

I sighed to contain my laughter and scratched at my bridge of my nose. I would have to ask Laura EXACTLY what she told him. "We will see how terrible my aim is when we get to the Warriors Guild. Then I will know how tired I am."

Laura bounded back into the room with a small plate of food. "Here we are now, something hot straight from the kitchen," she handed me the plate.

"You are too kind, Laura," I took the plate and looked over to Xaedes. "Could the lady and I have a moment… Alone… Please?"

"Heh," my brother awkwardly got out of the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What did you tell him?" I whispered.

Laura smiled. "I told him that we had an excellent time."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Men have a way of hearing things that aren't there."

"Ok then," I breathed out slowly. I ate my breakfast in a bit of a hurry, while hooking the buttons on my boots. I gathered the rest of my gear and started to head out the door.

Laura started to giggle. "You are more convincing when you're grumpy."

"Hn," I handed her the small pouch of about ten silver pieces. "Don't go nuts."

She smiled coyly. "I won't. But I need to find something special for your one night as a woman."

"Just nothing too frilly," I glowered at her and opened the door.

Xaedes was leaning against the wall with a smug grin plastered on his face. "You ready yet?"

"Let's go," I grumbled.

As we got outside I squinted at the bright sun. Xaedes looked at me and shook his head. The walk to the Warriors Guild was thankfully silent. My brother kept that stupid grin on his face and continued to glance at me every once and a while. He lost his cheesy grin when Dante and Marious came into view. Neither of them looked pleased with me.

"I hope you have a valid explanation for keeping us waiting," Marious frowned.

"I overslept," I answered flatly.

Xaedes snickered. "I'm surprised you're awake at all."

I cracked a wicked smile. "Well since you're wide awake, I would have to assume your endeavors weren't as entertaining."

Xaedes dropped his grin. Marious raised an eyebrow. Dante stood with his arms crossed and scowled at me. "I thought we were here to train?"

"Agreed," Marious regained his fatherly glare. I shrugged and headed inside.

The training field was relatively large and had a few other people milling around the yard. At the back of the field was an archery range. I started to walk back towards the field. Xaedes grabbed my arm. "No so fast, Brother. We know you can shoot an arrow, but I want to know about your close combat."

I glared at him. I was not in the mood for anyone at that moment to tell me what to do, "The whole point is to keep the enemy from getting that close."

"Coward," Xaedes frowned.

"No, I play to my strengths and keep the enemy away from my weaknesses."

Dante had walked up behind Xaedes, "George has a point. If he's no good in close combat than we can keep him far enough back to keep us defended."

Xaedes rounded on Dante, "I understand that much, Fop… But we may not always have that advantage."

Dante and Xaedes postured dangerously for a moment.

"ENOUGH! You both have a point," I grimaced. I walked over to the rows of practice blades. I walked the rows for several minutes testing the different blades. I finally picked one that wasn't too terribly heavy and worked well in my hands. It wasn't the best made sword I had held in my hands, but it was pointy and it would serve the purpose it was made for.

I walked back out on the field and faced my brother. He too, had chosen a practice blade. I shrugged, "Ok, now what?"

"We see what you can do," Xaedes took his stance. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. In those few moments I took the opportunity to go over what I knew about my brother as an enemy. The sad truth set in. I didn't know anything. The smart plan would have been to be thirty meters away with a bow in my hand and arrows at my back. I unfortunately didn't have that option.

I had to go with what I did know. Xaedes was stronger, but I was quicker and more agile. He was better with a sword. I knew the basics of how to use a sword. But there were the finer points of swordsmanship that I never got to learn. Something my father told me sprang to the forefront of my mind. "Don't act, react!"

I readied my sword and took a lower stance. Xaedes's body tensed. He started to move to the left and his sword went wide. I crossed my sword across my body point down. It knocked his sword and him off balance. I spun around the rest of the way and hit Xaedes on his side with the flat of my blade.

The loud "thwang" of the blade against his armor caused Dante and Marious to raise an eyebrow. Xaedes shoved me sideways with his shoulder and I jumped back, taking my stance again. He turned around to face me and he didn't look happy. Time seemed to slow. I could see his movements and predict which way he was going to strike. Xaedes looked like a lumbering giant that I evaded easily. He also had a tendency to over swing his sword.

After a few more moments I managed to knock Xaedes flat on his back and stuck my sword in the ground next to his head. I crouched over him for a moment smirking. Xaedes looked up at with that smug grin of his. I stood up and stepped back offering him my hand. Xaedes took it and got up off the ground.

"I thought you didn't know how to use a sword," Xaedes raised an eyebrow.

I was pulling my practice blade from the ground, "I don't know the finer points of swordsmanship and it isn't my preferred weapon, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use one," I glanced over to Dante and Marious. They were whispering something between them.

Marious noticed my staring and looked over to me, "You are your father's son, George. I expected nothing less."

Dante still had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "I guess you aren't a pansy after all," he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. He grabbed a practice blade of his own and looked at me, "but I'm not satisfied."

Xaedes stepped between the advancing Dante and me, "I think he can hold his own."

"I think you held back. I won't," Dante glared at Xaedes.

"Bring it ON!" I taunted. I honestly don't know what possessed me to say anything. It just slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Dante and Xaedes turned to stare at me. Dante had a slight smirk on his face. Xaedes looked worried, as did Marious.


	8. Ch 7: Pain Hurts

Chapter 7:

When I had a chance to think about my challenge to Dante, I was a little worried too. I knew less about Dante's fighting style than I did Xaedes's fighting style. Dante walked passed me and took his stance in the center of the field. I took a deep breath to steady myself and faced off with him.

There were a few things I could expect from Dante. One: Dante and Xaedes had trained together for several years so naturally, their fighting styles would be similar. Two: Dante carried one lighter, thinner blade. I had to assume Dante wasn't going to be a lumbering giant like my brother.

I was hoping my speed and agility would still give me an edge. I wasn't so lucky this time around. Dante charged me. Time slowed, but not as much as it had when Xeades and I sparred. I didn't have the time I wanted to counter his movements. I realized just how much quicker Dante was when his blade put a nice gash in my left shoulder.

The wound did not stop me. His eyes darted to the blood trickling down my arm and he paused. His hesitation gave me the opportunity to get the upper hand. There was a familiarity about his fighting style that made it different from Xaedes's. However, Dante still had the same habit of over extending his swing, knocking him off balance.

I kept him back for a few more swings of his blade. Dante came at me with a straight thrust of his sword, over extending his weight to his front right foot. I used my sword to bat his sword to the right, further knocking him off balance and causing him to fall forward. I darted to the opposite side of him. I used our combined momentum to plant a knee in his stomach.

Dante toppled to the ground coughing. I stood over him and dropped my sword at his side, "Satisfied yet?"

Dante glared at me while clutching his stomach, but he didn't say anything. I left him groaning on the field and walked back over to Xaedes and Marious, "Are we done measuring now?" they both were in a mild stupor, but they had the good sense to nod at me.

"Good… If anyone needs me I will be at the archery range," I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows. As I started to walk towards the archery range, a sharp pain reminded me of the gash in my shoulder. I stopped and started to tend to the wound.

Dante had gotten up and joined the whispering Xaedes and Marious. The talked in hushed tones among themselves and caused my nerves to become even more frayed.

I had set down my bow and I was tying off the bandage on my arm when I noticed I had three scowling men standing over me. I took a step away from them and glared back at them defensively. Xaedes shook his head and allowed his lip to curl back into his smug grin. Marious beamed with pride. Dante seemed to be the only one to keep his scowl.

"Well I think you've surprised us all George," Marious slapped me on the back. I stumbled forward a step.

"I think you got lucky," Dante grumbled.

Xaedes placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. There was a twinge of pain and I flinched. Xaedes let out a snort, "Don't move so much or I'll make sure you end up with a scar."

I had to smirk, "Thanks brother."

The whole time, Dante's eye bore into me. Something about that look from him hurt me deep down. I had to get away from that look. Xaedes finished healing my shoulder; then he and Marious went off to find the last member of our group. I reached for my bow and looked towards Dante. He had turned to walk off in a huff. _"Good,"_ I thought. I didn't need the distraction

I set up at the end of the archery range in the firing pavilion. I was glad to be the only one there. It was that much easier to think. I just wasn't sure what it was I needed to contemplate. Archery is a mindless activity to me, so I let all my thoughts and stresses slip away from me.

I focused on each movement of the art. Setting the arrow on the string; placing my bow hand on the grip; setting the shaft of the arrow in the self; drawing the string while inhaling deeply; touching my chin to anchor the shot; taking another breath as I aim the shot; and finally releasing the string as I exhale.

I don't know how many arrows I actually shot, nor do I know how long Dante was watching. It didn't really matter to me. I was intentionally ignoring him. I was retrieving my spent arrows when he finally spoke.

"I'm still not convinced," he grumbled as I past him.

"Fine, don't be convinced. Believe what you want," I kept picking up the rest of the arrows and returned to the firing pavilion. To my chagrin, Dante followed me. I tried to keep my mind on practicing, but it wasn't working. I felt a cold shiver travel my spine when he walked up behind me.

"What do you want now?" I growled at him.

"I thought we could just talk," Dante crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

I was sorting through the arrows and avoiding eye contact, "What's there to talk about?"

"Old times perhaps? Your father? Why you like being a boy?" he chuckled.

"I don't want to talk. I want you to go away and leave me alone," I continued to futz with the arrows. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.

"OW! DAMN IT!" I spun around holding my hand in pain. I had gotten a splinter, or three, and managed to slice my hand on one of the arrow heads at the same time. It was not turning out to be a good day.

I was concentrating on the pain in my hand and still avoiding Dante as much as possible. I stood there trying to look over the damage. I leaned up against the ledge of the firing pavilion, and watched as the blood began to ooze from the gash in my hand.

"Here, let me take a look," Dante grabbed my hand. I let him take my hand, but turned away so I would not have to look directly at him. I felt my hand being pulled this way and that. I felt him remove the splinters from the wound and I flinched with each splinter. Then I felt that twinge of pain fade, like my shoulder had earlier.

"There. Good as new," Dante whispered.

"Thank you. Now please go away," I jerked my hand out of his. Dante grabbed my wrist and I finally lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Finally you look at me. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Dante smiled and my heart fluttered. I knew if I looked at him that would happen.

I tried to remove my wrist from his grasp, "I am avoiding you. That would be the reason I keep asking you to go away."

He let go of my wrist, "You really want me to go away?"

"YES!"

"Make me," he gave me a mischievous grin.

I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath, "Fine. If you won't go away, I will," I opened my eyes and glared at him for a split second. I turned to pick up my bow and quiver, but he spun me back around.

"Please don't turn away from me." Dante looked almost desperate.

"Why not, it's what you did to me," I don't know where it came from. I don't even know why I said it.

"You remember," he was shocked.

I shrugged out of his grasp and turned around to grab my gear, "I remember you leaving, but that's all I remember."

"What else do you remember Lake?" Dante reached out his hand to touch my face. I flinched away from him as started to run away.

I had to run again. I had to get away from these feelings of hurt and betrayal. Tears were threatening to burst forth and they could be heard in my very shaky voice, "That it hurt to watch you leave," I whispered to myself as I ran. I didn't look back at him. I ran the entire way back to my room at the Inn. I kept the tears in check until I locked the door behind me.

I flopped on the bed and started to sob. I think I was crying for several reasons. I was angry at myself for breaking the façade. I felt hurt and betrayed for no apparent reason. And I felt so alone. I didn't know what "it" was that Dante wanted me to remember. I didn't understand why it was so important to him.

I curled up on the bed and before I knew it, I was asleep. It was a nice restful sleep that came with being exhausted. I woke up a little later to Laura gently nudging my shoulder.

"Lake, wake up and eat for me, please?" Laura smiled at me.

I sat up and rubbed my sleep crusted eyes, "What time is it?"

"Oh, mid afternoon sometime," she smiled.

I started to munch on the large turkey leg she had brought me, "Anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Plenty," she grinned, "You seem to be very popular. Your brother came by to inform you that you would be in Castletown a few extra days. It seems that there was a problem with one of your companions. He didn't give me all the details. Then as Xaedes was leaving, Lord Dante came by asking about you which earned a glare from Xaedes. They traded insults with each other then left."

"Really, I hope Xaedes punched him a lot," I said through a mouth full of turkey.

"Lake, now really… Then Lord Marious also came by asking about you, making sure you had everything you needed. I told him you were fine, but resting."

"I fine people. Really, I was just more tired than I thought I was."

"Yes and the stream of tears that trailed behind you as you ran means you're fine," she crossed her arms and glared at me.

I looked away from her, "It's complicated."

"Everything with you is complicated and being in love with Lord Dante doesn't help matters," she said mater of fact.

"What?" I turned white.

"You're in love with Lord Dante."

"I AM NOT!"

"Not that I blame you. He is one of the most handsome men around and he's available," she winked at me.

"I don't care that he's available. I don't love him. I don't even like him," I lied. I was confused about my feelings for him. I didn't know how I felt about him, and here Laura was accusing me of loving him. I took deep breath to clam my nerves.

"Good. If you don't like him, tonight will be much easier," she smiled.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" there was a pang of foreboding in my stomach.

"We are going out to the Pink Dragon tonight, remember. I have already given George's excuses as to why he will not be at dinner. Xaedes seemed to be the most easily fooled. Lord Marious wasn't thrilled, but accepted the excuse. Lord Dante, on the other hand, was not fooled at all."

"Great. One night, right. Just one night," I shook my head.

Laura smiled deviously, "Yes, one night."

I took a deep breath, "Bring on the doom."


	9. Ch 8: The Forgotten Year

Warning: Long chapter, but it goes pretty quickly.

Chapter 8: The Forgotten Year

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" I exclaimed, while pointing at the corset more than the dress Laura had bought.

Laura laid the dress out on the bed and was looking very crest fallen, "But it's pretty. It will bring out the color of your eyes and it will flatter your figure nicely."

"I don't like corsets. I can't move in them!" I was still a bit perturbed.

"You aren't supposed to be able to move in them. If you can move, it isn't tight enough," the blonde girl giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere in that," I crossed my arms and hoped that it would be the end of the discussion.

Laura looked at me and started to pout. Her eyes were beginning to tear, "But you promised."

"Don't look at me like that. I am not completely with out knowledge of how to use that look to get what I want. I used it when I wanted something from my father when he was being most stubborn," I shook my finger at her.

"Did it work?"

I smiled at her, "All the time."

Laura started to pick up the dress and fold it gently, "I guess I will take this one back and try something different," her tone one that suggested she had given up.

I let out a long sigh and shook my head, "All right, you win… I'll wear the blasted corset."

After a quick scrub down in my room, we started the dressing process. Laura was there to help and seemed more than happy doing it. I had to admit, the dress was pretty. The skirt and chemise were a shade of blue that matched the color of my eyes. The corset was a deeper shade of blue that matched the rest of the dress.

Corsets were painful at best. Granny had insisted I wear one when I was younger. I learned to do all the things a lady should learn while wearing that blasted contraption. I learned to dance, I learned to ride, I learned how to breathe, and trust me when I say it isn't an easy thing to do. By the time I was thirteen, my chest had started to develop, and was beginning to get in the way of archery practice. I had worn one until I started wrapping things up to wear my armor more often. My argument was simple; I couldn't wear my armor and a blasted corset at the same time.

I got dressed and Laura helped get the corset on me. I held on to the door frame while she pulled the strings tight. I took a deep breath in, let it all out and Laura pulled the strings one final time. I let her do the preening, mostly because she seemed to know more about what she was doing than I did. I closed my eyes a let her fuss about. Finally, she stopped.

"There… Go look in the glass, and tell me what you think," She was looking at me like an artist looks at a finished painting.

I stood up and prepared myself for the worst. I walked into the dressing area and stared into the looking glass, stunned. It wasn't me. It had to be someone else. Laura was a miracle worker, because I didn't even recognize myself. She had somehow taken my short dirty blonde locks, and pinned them back with a few ornate pins. I had rosier cheeks than normal and color above my eyes. My lips were painted a darker shade of red, but nothing too drastic. I stood there for a few more moments in utter disbelief.

"I didn't have to use too much paint. You don't need it. But I didn't want anyone to recognize you either. There is one last thing that I think you need, but it's up to you." Laura stood behind me with an all knowing smirk.

I turned around still in shock. Laura stepped closer and put a silver heart shaped pendant around my neck. "I hope you don't mind, but I found this in you belongings," she looked at me rather guiltily.

"I know you have the key to my door. Do you have the key to my lock box as well?" I frowned at her.

"Not really. You were in a rush to leave this morning and left your lock box open. I did need to find out what size you were to get the dress and corset right. I pulled out some of your clothes and found the pendant. I didn't touch anything else, I swear," Laura sounded apologetic.

"I didn't know I had this with me," I stared at the pendant. At the moment, I don't know where I got the pendant, but it had been my favorite and only piece of jewelry for a very long time. I rubbed my thumb over the pendant and tried to remember when I had stopped wearing it. Suddenly, I had another memory come back. This time it stayed with me. I went pale and very nearly fell over.

Laura caught me and moved me over to the bed, "Lake? Are you all right?"

"Yes," I took a deep breath. "Just getting used to wearing a corset again. I had forgotten how to breathe in one of these things," I gave her a weak smile.

Laura seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled back at me, "Take your time to get acclimated again. I will go get some cold water for you and then we will head to the Pink Dragon," she bounded happily out of the room.

I rubbed my thumb over the pendant again. I knew what Dante had wanted me to remember. He had given me the pendant the night before he left the manor house. He had told me not to take it off and never to give it to anyone else. It was his heart and he had given it to me. The flood of memories came back. Dante and I had spent an entire year together. I was only six at the time, he was nine. I rushed off the bed and dug through my lock box to find my father's journals. I sat myself on the floor and flipped through them until I found what I was looking for.

_I received a letter from Ml'Kia today. It has been a long time since that bastard has wanted anything from me. At least this letter wasn't a summons to Court. I detest royal courts. They make so much of pomp and circumstance. I have no use for any of it. I am a simple farmer that happens to prefer the company of simple folk._

_Knighted or not, I have no use for any of it. A bright and shinny suit of armor isn't going to help me plow a field. The piece of parchment that says I am a Knight comes in handy at times, but otherwise it takes up space. The horse was the only thing that was of use. He can plow a field._

_Ml'Kia wants me to train his boy. I see no problem with it as long as Ml'Kia doesn't expect me to treat him any differently from the rest of the rag tag bunch that I train now. It will be interesting to have the boy here. Maybe I can beat some of that arrogance out the boy before he has a chance to allow it to set in._

I looked up from the entry and chewed on my bottom lip. I continued to flip through the journal to find more.

_Ml'Kia arrived today with Dante. He is definitely his father's son. That boy is arrogant, demanding, and spoiled to a fault. I blame his mother for spoiled part. Well a few days here and that will change. I allowed the boy to stay in the room next to Lake. She hasn't come out of her room since she heard the boy would be staying here. I believe she thinks I am trying to replace her. I should have a talk with the girl and make her understand I would never replace her for the world._

The next several entries were progress of Dante. He seemed like a natural to father. He took to the training fairly easily as my father suspected he would. There were a few more entries about the relationship Dante and I had formed. I was following him around like a lost puppy. Dante seemed to think this was annoying and had gotten me into trouble. There was one occasion that seemed to change everything.

_That boy! That stupid boy! He tricked Lake into doing something that could have gotten her KILLED. She is safe, scared, but safe, thank the Gods. She hasn't talked to anyone yet and I am a little worried. I didn't find out what happened until I threatened several of the boys, including Dante. The boy seemed to understand that he had done something really wrong after our conversation._

_Dante had gathered a few of the other boys and gone into the forest. I am still glad it was daylight when this happened. Lake followed as Dante knew she would. They tricked her into going into one of the many caves in that forest, after they had spun a tale of a ghost that eats children. I will admit that for a six year old girl, she has more fire and spirit than most of the boys I train. She went in the cave to prove they were just telling stories._

_The boys had heard a rumble and Lake screamed. There was a small cave in that had knocked her unconscious. When she did not answer their calls, most of the boys ran back to find me. Dante went into the cave and found her. He was dragging her out of the cave when I arrived. He was holding her in his arms, and he was sobbing. Poor Dante must have thought she was dead._

_I pulled Lake from his hands. She was still breathing which was a good sign. The blood dripping from the back of her head was not. I ran back to the manor house. Granny had already heard the news and was waiting for me at the manor. The old woman looked over Lake and told me she should be fine in a few days. Lake had only suffered a hard bump on the head. Lake was awake, but not talking to anyone._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and headed down the stairs to confront Dante. He seemed shaken and just as upset as I was. He had only meant to scare Lake so she would quit following him around. He did not intend for her to get hurt. I never hit Dante, although I wanted to beat the boy within an inch of his life, but I did give him extra stable duty for the next month._

Several more entries about training Dante and the other boys, more about the general status of the manor, and then came something unexpected.

_Lake came to me today and asked me if she could come to the training grounds. She had never shown and interest in any sort of fighting before. When I asked her why she wanted to start, she stared at the ground and clenched her fists furiously. Her little voice came out of her determined to make me understand._

"_I don't want to be scared ever again," she looked at me with those bright teary blue eyes, "I want to be strong like you. You train every day. So I should train every day. Then I don't have to be scared anymore."_

_I was so proud of her in that moment. Granny and I had an argument about her starting at the academy. Granny insisted that regardless of the fact that I had refused the title I was given, Lake should not be made to suffer. She should be educated like the lady she was. This I did not disagree with. But Lake was the one asking to be trained like a warrior. I could at least give her that._

I looked up from the journal. More memories started to flood back to me. I was about six when I stopped wearing dresses. There was so much that started to make sense. I turned to see Laura sitting on the bed. "Oh… Sorry… I was…"

"It's all right Lake. I understand. You don't want to do this and you are going to prolong the inevitable," she smiled at me weakly.

"No… It's another one of those complicated things. I remembered something I had forgotten. I needed information that only my father could give me."

She looked at me with a confused expression, "I thought your father was dead."

"He is, but I brought all his journals with me. Before I left my home, I had a feeling they would be useful, so I packed them. They have come in handy in this instance," I smiled, "Let me read just a little bit more and we will go."

She huffed and handed me the glass of water she had brought me. "Hurry up or all the fun events at the Pink Dragon will be over."

"Thanks, love," I took a sip of the water and went back to reading. The next entry was just as interesting.

_I brought Lake to the training ground. I had her dressed in some clothes donated by one of the other boys. She looked slightly out of place with the older boys I was training, but she wasn't bad for her first day. She is faster than all of the boys. Lake out sprinted all of them. She could climb faster than any of other too. Now I know where all those scraps on her knees come from._

_The boys didn't take well to the fact that she was a girl, so to ease the tension and thoughts of favoritism, I announced I would call her George at the training ground and she would not receive any special treatment. For the first few days, it didn't seem to work. When Dante said something insulting towards me, George knocked him down and started to punch him mercilessly._

_I was amazed at the boy's restraint. He didn't fight back. I will suppose for now, his mother did teach him he should never hit a lady, no mater how much they may deserve it. I let it continue until I thought Dante had enough and pulled them apart. From then on, the boys seemed to accept her as one of them._

More of the same progress reports from then on. There were a few quips here and there about how Dante and I were improving. Then there was more about how Dante and I had become almost inseparable. We became sparring partners at the academy and would even practice with each other after we had come home. Although, Dante didn't like the needle point or dancing lessons Granny insisted I make time for. I reached the part in the journal where Dante had been at the manor for about nine months.

_They are peas in a pod those two. They got off to a rocky start, but they have become best of friends. Dante still refuses to call her George, but she doesn't seem to mind. The rest of the boys have taken to calling her George, and so have I. It's just easier I suspect. We had to call off training the other day due to the weather. The rainy season has come early, but that just means we are headed for a good growing season. The lightening crashed and the thunder roared. It seemed the Gods were having a very loud to do._

_I had expected Lake to come running in my room that night. She doesn't like thunderstorms and always ends up sleeping next to me. When she didn't come running into my room like a scared rabbit, I went to her room to find it empty. At first I panicked. I searched the house looking for her. I never expected to find her curled up and sleeping next to Dante. My first thoughts were of how sweet the scene was. Then my fatherly instincts kicked in and I didn't like it one bit. I had to remember she is only six, but I felt slightly upset that she didn't want me to hold her and protect her from the storm. I smiled despite myself. There would be other storms, and she will always be my little girl._

I looked up from the book again trying hard to remember. I still don't like thunderstorms. They don't scare me like they used to. Although, I still tend to jump a lot when lightening crashes. I remember my father always held me very tightly and whisper that everything would be alright. Then he would tell me stories about the Gods battling the evil Darkness. When the sun came out the next morning, he would say the Gods of Light had won and the Darkness had been vanquished again. I think I started crying because Laura handed me a handkerchief.

For the next few weeks of on again off again rain, training was replaced with planting. We lived at a working farm after all. My father continued to write about the thunderstorms and how he would find me curled next to Dante. He still didn't like it, but he wasn't going to stop me, unless Dante said anything. Apparently Dante never did. Planting went well that season and training resumed before my birthday. Everything seemed to be fine. Then Ml'Kia spoiled everything.

_I received a letter from Ml'Kia. He will be here in the next few days to take Dante back home. It seems that Dante's mother doesn't like the idea of a human training her son. The self absorbed Evlen wench. I should have warned Ml'Kia when I first met her that you could take the Elf out of the forest, but you can't take the forest out of the Elf. I know he loves her, but she is not the best representation of the Elven people._

_I know far better candidates for the position and ones that do would not use position to further their goals. Dante is to be sent to the Elven city in the forest just outside of Castletown. There he will be taught by an Elven master. They even have partner for him to train with. Ml'Kia said I should be very proud that they picked __**HIM**__ for the privilege. That bastard said he put in a good word so as to have my son picked for the task. I guess I should be happy I heard word at all._

_I told Dante at supper he needed to start packing. The boy wasn't happy about the decision and neither was Lake. Dante ran upstairs first with Lake following close behind. They were both fairly sullen while Dante packed. On the last evening before Dante had to leave, they both disappeared for about an hour. When they came back, Dante seemed to be calmer about going home and Lake seemed a little giddy. She was wearing a heart shaped pendant. I had seen one other very similar to it before. It was the one Ml'Kia had given to his wife as a promise gift. I suspected Dante had gotten it from his father. I didn't like it. But who am I to say anything about young love._

A promise gift? I put the book down and shut my eyes tightly. I had to recall the memory. I had to know what happened at the tree the night before. I could see Dante and I standing underneath the shade of the tree in the twilight of the evening. The sun hadn't completely set. I saw his green eyes sparkle with half shed tears. I heard his voice clear as day.

"_Take this. It was my mother's. I want you to have it so you never forget me."_

"_Oooh. Pretty. I can have this?" I looked up at the boy in awe of the pendant._

"_It's my heart Lake. I don't want anyone else to have it. So I'm going to give it to you. Don't ever take it off and don't give it to anyone else," Dante put the necklace over my head._

_I stood there looking at the pendant for a moment; then looked up at him, "But I don't have anything to give you. I know! You can have my…"_

"_I don't need anything to remember you. I will always remember you Lake. You are my best friend in the whole world. Even if you were a little brat when I fist came here," he smiled, though sadly._

"_I know… I one of the stories Papa read to me, the princess gave her knight a kiss. Will that work?" I gazed at him with wide eyes, hoping he would take it._

_The green eyed boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I don't know Lake, the only girl I've kissed was my mother, and that isn't so fun," Dante seemed to think about something for a second, "But when my father kisses my mother, they seem to like it, so I guess it can't be all bad. Maybe it's different with different people," he said nodding his head._

_I smiled really wide. I shut my eyes and puckered. It was a split second of contact, but I could remember how happy I felt in the moment. I blinked open my eyes and saw him blushing furiously. I ran towards him and hugged him as tightly as I could, "I promise not to forget you Dante."_

I really started to cry then. I had forgotten him, which is why Dante had been so hurt. I understood everything now. We had been best friends and companions for a whole year. In the eyes of a child, a year is a life time. And I had forgotten everything. I closed the journal and placed it gently in the lock box. I whipped my eyes and looked back over at Laura, who seemed angry at first, but her expression softened when she saw the look on my face.

"We can try again tomorrow night. You don't look like you could handle going anywhere tonight." Laura smiled.

"No," I said taking a deep breath and standing up, "I need to talk to Lord Dante."

"What?" Laura looked scared, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know…"

"He already knows Laura. This is something between he and I. I need to talk to him and apologize."


	10. Ch 9: Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions

I paced the room for several minutes trying to plan out my next move. Laura was sitting on the bed, watching me pace. I turned to her, "Laura, did Dante say where he was going to be after you gave him "George's" excuses?"

"No, he didn't say anything."

"Well it can't be helped. I will have to see him when I see him," I balled my fists and put them on my hips, "Do we still have time to go out?"

"Of course we do. Are you sure you still want to go out?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I made a promise I intend to keep," I meant that in several ways. I was hoping Dante was at the Pink Dragon. I was also hoping that my brother was somewhere else. Laura got up off the bed and I had my hand on the door.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Lake," Laura looked at me with half a smile.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing, but right now I am going to go have a drink with my friend and see what happens," I opened the door and started to walk out. I bounced off a very hard body. He grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't fall backwards. I blinked up at the man and smiled.

Dante was looking past me to Laura. Laura had her hand over her mouth and was snickering. Dante still hadn't really looked at me. He was too busy being slightly embarrassed, and slightly confused. I felt the rumble of anger in his voice, "So, he has two wash maids now?"

Laura started to laugh harder and I let out a small giggle. It was a little strange to hear that girlish giggle. It was my laugh, but at the same time it wasn't. Dante stood there for a moment looking completely scandalized; then he looked down at me. He still didn't see me, but he did take a moment to look, "Did Xaedes put you up to this?" he was definitely angry.

Laura fell on to the bed roaring with laughter. I shook my head, "No… This was all Miss Laura's doing," It was true after all. The dress, the corset, the make up, was all her idea.

Dante glared at Laura furiously. He stepped past me and stood in front of Laura. The blonde wash maid took a moment to compose herself and squared off with the tall man, "Master George is just too exhilarating and virile. I had difficult time keeping up with him. So I brought a friend to… Help," she was having a hard time to contain her laughter. In all honesty, so was I.

The look on Dante's face was priceless. I don't know if he was red with embarrassment or anger. He knew I couldn't be, virile. It was a physical impossibility. I could see the thought process in his head as to how Laura could possibly think I was or how "George" was virile. Dante squinted his eyes at Laura, "Where is he?" Dante demanded.

Laura shot a quick smile in my direction. I shook my head and shrugged. I wanted to know what she was going to say.

"Master George is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps you would care to speak with HER?" Laura pointed at me, "I'm sure she could give you a better idea on Master George's whereabouts," Laura sauntered past Dante and stood next to me.

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath to her.

"You said you wanted to talk to him, so talk already. I will be around if you need me," She closed the door behind her.

Dante looked at me, rage burning in his eyes, "Where is he?"

"Right here," I said with a note of humor.

"I don't have time for games woman… Where is… George?" Dante had a bit of trouble calling me by that name.

I shook my head and lowered my voice a little so he might get the idea, "I said, I'm right here you Fop…"

He stood there speechless and shocked. It was interesting to see someone else look like a fool for once. It had been so often the last two days that I was the one looking at him like a fool. He sat on the bed rather hard, but kept staring at me. I crossed my arms, "Well if you want to talk to George, I could always go put my armor on," I started to walk towards the dressing area. It wouldn't have done me much good. I couldn't have gotten the corset off without help.

"I would rather you didn't," he was gazing at the floor.

"It was Laura's idea. She was going to take me out tonight and show me what I was missing. I still don't understand what all the fuss is about," I shrugged.

He looked up at me in a way I had never seen anyone look at me. It confused, exhilarated, and terrified me all at the same time. Dante got up off the bed and moved closer to me, "I think she has good taste," his eyes raked me over like one looks at a piece of meat at market.

I felt slightly uncomfortable and started to have second thoughts, "Please don't look at me like that," I hadn't noticed that I had moved back as he got closer and was now up against the wall. My heart was racing and there was a strange knot in my stomach.

"How am I looking at you?" he teased.

I cast my eyes down to the floor. This was an area I knew nothing about. It was a new situation I had never encountered. I had no plan for attack or defense. I didn't even have a clue what was happening. He was very much a man… And I was… I was… I was a girl having real responses to a man. Not just any man, but to Dante. He wasn't some nine year old boy I idolized anymore. He wasn't some ruffian that my father was training to keep out of trouble. Dante was the man I had set my heart aside for when I was six.

It was a realization that came to me furiously. Granny had introduced me to several boys around the village in the hopes I would take a liking to one of them. I never had. They were all substandard as far as I was concerned. I didn't know why, they just were. I was so young when I had made the promise to Dante, that I had forgotten why those boys didn't interest me in the least. The pendant had adorned my neck from that night until about a year ago when it had been taken off while I was sick.

I had worn it for so long I didn't even realize it was missing. With the necklace gone, the last vestige of my promise and any memory I had vanished. The only thing that remained, were the feelings that no other man would do.

"I feel like a piece of meat," I huffed and crossed my arms.

Dante stepped back and seemed to compose himself. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. He stood up straight and offered his arm to me, "Well then, my Lady, we should not keep the public waiting. I am happy to see that you intend to end this charade."

"I didn't say I was going to stop being "George". I said I was going out for the evening as a woman, just this evening. The deal I made with Laura was I would go out. She would try to convince me that it isn't as bad as it seems. If at the end of the evening I changed my mind, she would help me come out so to speak," I pulled at the corset and fussed with the chemise, "So far the only thing I'm convinced of is that I prefer the armor over the damn corset."

Dante pouted, "I like the corset better."

I felt my anger rise, "Well if you like the corset so much, you were it!" I pushed past him.

"Actually, I prefer taking them off," he snickered.

I spun around to glare at him. I was both embarrassed and angry, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY?!"

Dante stepped back and fell into the chair. He held up his hand in surrender, "You're right, I'm sorry."

I rushed over to him and leaned down. I realized a little late that it was a bad idea, because I was apparently giving him an excellent view of my cleavage. It was another one of those things I didn't have any experience with. The pendant came loose from its space neatly tucked away between my bosoms and was dangling in front of his eyes. I didn't notice Dante's eyes had fixated on the necklace, "Look you arrogant popinjay, I am NOT something that can be ogled. At this rate, I will dawn my armor faster than you can say…"

"You wearing it," he raised his hand to grasp the necklace. I was angry at the moment and I didn't want to let talk of the past interfere with my anger.

"That old thing? I've had it for years. I think my father gave it to me, I don't really remember where I got it," I lied. It hurt to lie to him. But I didn't want him to change the subject. Then he did something that more than hurt. He yanked on the chain ripping it from my neck. I stepped back and stared at him in shock.

Dante stood up and wouldn't look at me, "You don't deserve this," his voice was hushed, full of anger and hurt.

Hearing him say those words bore deep to a part of me I thought I had buried and forgotten. He turned and placed a hand on the door. I spoke before I could really stop myself from speaking, "Please don't take it away from me."

"You weren't wearing this the other day, nor were you wearing it this afternoon," Dante hadn't removed his hand from the door handle, nor had he turned to face me.

"You're right, I wasn't. I broke two of the three promises I made. Not to forget, and I forgot. Not to take it off, and I did. Please don't make me break the final promise of letting someone else have it," I begged.

"I'm not someone else, Lake. I'm the one that gave it to you," he finally took his hand off the door, but he didn't turn around.

"What do you want me to say? Right now I could say I was sorry until the moon turns blue, and it wouldn't change anything."

I heard the soft thud of Dante putting his forehead on the door, "I didn't forget."

"You were nine years old. I was six, how could we have possibly been in love at that age?" I was still trying to rationalize how I felt about Dante, "Dante, haven't you ever looked at another woman?"

He finally turned to look at me. Dante looked shocked by the question, "Yes, but I never loved them."

I crossed my arms defensively and scowled at him, "If that isn't the argument of a play boy, I don't know what is."

"So I will admit to having several woman paraded in front of me. I had to be polite and do my duty. Hell, I will even admit to going whoring with Xaedes," he seemed upset by that memory, "Now since I answered you're question, you can answer mine. Have you ever been with another man?"

Well if that wasn't the stupidest question I had ever heard, but I answered it anyway, "No, I have not."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't something I thought about," Because I was saving everything for you. It was an odd revelation and I wasn't going to let him hear come from my lips just yet, "I was too busy training. Boys were something to beat on and good for target practice, nothing more."

"I think you're lying," an odd little smile crossed his lips.

I walked right up to him, "Why would I lie? I have no reason to lie," Sure I did. I didn't want him to leave again. It was a fear that had crept into my thoughts. If I kept my distance, I wouldn't ever have to experience that feeling of pain and loneliness.

Dante looked down at me. His voice was soft and melodic and made my heart melt, "And what about now?"

I lowered my eyes to the floor, "I still don't think about it," Because I never wanted anyone else.

Dante cupped my chin in his hands and tilted my head so my eyes met his, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for me."

I stood there dumbstruck looking into his sad green eyes. I could have ended it right there. I could have saved both of us from the problems I knew were going to arise. I wasn't going to give up being "George" so he could have "Lake". There was no difference either way, just the clothes I wore. Dante and Xaedes were still fighting an old battle. I could just see the argument and fight that would break out after the confession to my brother that I was in love with his hated rival.

The whole situation was a powder keg waiting to explode. But I couldn't stand there, looking into his eyes and tell him anything but the truth, "I can't," I whispered as a tear slid down my check.

Dante snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me closer than I thought possible. Just being that close to him made my whole body go limp in his arms. He leaned down and our lips met for the second time. The first kiss we shared was something innocent between children. This kiss was much more. It was a kiss shared between lovers. We broke apart and he wrapped his other arm around me to hold me up right. I was warm, safe, and I felt whole. I clutch his shirt and laid my head against his chest.

His heart was pounding away against my ear. We stood silent, just being content with each other. Dante broke the silence, "What now Lake?"

"I don't know."


End file.
